Daiki Katsu
Appearance Katsu is rather short for his age, being 5ft exactly. He has black hair that resembles a messy bowl cut, though he has to actually try to make it messy with it's natural look being laid down. His face is clear and free of any blemishes, as well as any facial hair. With galaxy blue eyes and black thick rimmed half glasses, he appears like any old nerd. Typically he wears his OG42 uniform, liking to keep his red uniform jacket nice and clean. He's only made one addition to the uniform which is a bag which attaches to his belt to hold his D20 dice. He is also usually seen wearing a shoulder bag where he keeps his books, manga and laptop. Though many don't see it, he also wears several wristbands, some with his favorite anime and artwork on them. Personality Katsu is one of those people whose Social with people of similar interest. He can be to himself if he feels out of place, and can fit in if there's talk of his favorite things. His social awkward is seen quite a bit, especially if Suzu drags him into it. This is only further enforced by his personal Occupation: Otaku. Anything from anime to manga to visual novels and merch, he knows about and probably owns some it. He can be dramatic when it comes to life, viewing things from an anime/manga/visual novel perspective. The only time this isn't apparent is when he has to fight. Katsu doesn't like combat, but when forced to it he'll enjoy it. He's fierce in battle as he wields his powers, being cunning and planned out. He does has faith in luck due in part to his weapons, but can plan around anything that it may throw him. There is another side to Katsu that can be seen quite often around his friend and crush Mujakina Suzu. Though he does act himself around her, he will occasionally make a move or try to assist her in mastering her womanly ways, which usually backfire with either a typical anime nosebleed, cold feet, or a flustered appearance. Katsu will also protect her in anyway possible, seeing her as his best friend and desired love. Powers and Abilities Katsu is a legacy, a human who is given power and abilities through divine blessing or lineage. For him it is divine blessing; He is blessed by the Astrological and Zodiac sign of Capricorn, a earth element Spirit who is represented by a goat who's lower half resembles a fishes tail. Capricorn is also said to be ruled by the planet of Saturn. All these things are apparent in Katsu's abilities and from the time he learned of his blessing has payed homage to it. Katsu's primary weapons of choice are two magical 20 sided dice, properly named Atama and Ura. The two D20 dice are made of goat horn, with the number engravings done in fish scales. The dice have been enchanted to use Katsu's energy to cast roll based spells, with Atama using earthen magic for physical damage and Ura using water magic for magical damage. Both Dice work accordingly the same, with different spells for each dice. Each operate off a roll system, where the dice will float in Katsu's hand and will roll themselves till it stops rolling. The rolled number determines the power of the magic used in each dice and may even result in a outcome to used in a different fashion than the other rolls. Atama (Physical D20): Atama uses Earth Magic in a physical manifestation, creating blades by drawing on Katsu's energy. Each number on the D20 will give him that many number of blades, as well as a way to wield them and different blade types in some cases. In cases that cause more blades then he can wield, the spell will draw on earthen magic for magnetism, which gives Katsu control over the blades. # Single sword; one handed blade # Dual wield Scimitars # Three daggers, one in each hand and one held between the teeth # Double swords; Two swords that are attached at the hilt, with Katsu wielding two of these. # Blade Shield; round shields whose edges are sharp as blades, five will hover around Katsu by magnetism. # Duo Giant Shuriken; two arm length sized, three point folding shurikens # Chain Blade; A seven section Segmented Chain blade. # Orbital Chakram- 8 chakram of differing sizes, one for each planet, will orbit around Katsu is a blade dance fashion, which is influenced by Katsu's movement. # Nine Steels of Hell; Nine blades, one for each circle of Hell from Dante's Inferno, each quenched in fire to cause more damage. The blades will hover in a circle around Katsu, but he can use them as he sees, either for throwing or CQC # The Phantom's Dance; 10 blades will wield themselves and attack the enemy or defend Katsu, which ever Katsu commands # Puppet Blades; Katsu wields one magic sword while 10 others will wield themselves and follow the movements of the original # Wired Scales; 12 strands of long sharp piano wire, sharp enough to cut through flesh with one for each major scale # Mirror's Edge; 13 fragile Swords broad swords that are made from mirrors. They reflect light well and can reflect light based attacks, however they will break easy so the are not well in CQC. # Blood Encrusted; 14 diamonds with long sharp bottom points will hover at Katsu's command, following his hand movements. # Tooth for tooth; a macuahuitl (mayan origin weapon) with 15 razor sharp pieces of obsidian. # Shuriken Storm-16 throwing shurikens wielded, half in each hand. Can be pulled back by magnetism. # Dagger Barrage; 17 daggers that are thrown all at once and can be retracted with magnetism, but all of them have to move at the same time. # Blade on a Line; 18 dagger/darts that are controlled by ropes attached to them. Katsu can use magnetism to keep himself from being injured but really relies on the ropes for most of his moves. # Steel Man; summons a creature whose body is made of 19 blades of differing sizes. The familiar will break apart after 5 minutes, but can break apart if hit hard enough. # Saturn's Rings- 20 short swords controlled by magnetic pull and push. Ura (Magical D20): Ura uses Water magic in a magical manifestation, casting spells with one the three forms of water as a base of the spell. Each number represents a stronger spell, with 1 being the weakest while 20 the strongest. Katsu can also utilize any nearby water source to take off some of the drain on his person. Ura's spells cost less energy to cast because many of them are one shot per cast, however rolls from 12 up will cost more energy to cast. # Reroll; allows Katsu to reroll his dice for no energy # Mist; causes a low level mist # Water Jet; a blast of water at high speeds from the hand holding Ura # Cold Chill; will cause a drop in temperature to freezing within a 30ft radius # Steam Clone; Katsu will cause steam to accumulate into human shapes resembling Katsu # Water Shield; Katsu will form a barrier of water two feet from his body to block projectiles. # Ice Armor; Katsu will form armor made of ice around his body or a target of his choosing. It can take several hits, but will break and is prone to elemental weakness. # Vapor Orb; creates an orb of compact vapor that can cause damage when thrown at someone or can be used as a smoke screen # Jet Stream; A high powered jet of water that can cut through iron # Icicle spear; creates a large icicle that launches from the Dice wielding hand # Thought Statue; A statue made of ice will appear. It will resemble whatever Katsu is thinking off (and I mean whatever he's thinking). # Fog; will cause a ground level fog that will stay for up to an hour # Rain Shower; Will cause a constant down pour up to 15 minutes # Snow; will cause a constant snowfall up to 30 minutes # Haze Spawn; an elemental made of thick fog in the shape of a headless four legged creature is conjured. The creature will disappear after 5 minutes, or if blown away by a strong wind. # Current Striker; an elemental made of water which resembles that of a person without recognizable limbs, only flowing shapes of limbs is conjured. The creature will disappear after 5 minutes or if destroyed by elemental weaknesses. # Frost Hunter; An elemental made of solid ice which resembles a bear without a head is conjured. The creature will disappear after 5 minutes or if melted by high heat. # Steam Coat; Katsu summons steam to surround his body and move in such a way to reflect light, essentially making him invisible for a short period of time. The steam can be blown away, but his position has to be discovered in order to do so. # Whirlpool; Katsu will summon a large whirlpool to form where aims the spell. Water will generate in high amounts from the center of the spell and will circulate at high enough speeds in excess of 50 mph. The water will increase in height up to 2 feet. The Whirlpool will stay for 5 minutes and will disperse afterwards. # Cold Wave; Katsu conjures a sub zero storm which he blast forward at his opponent. The blast of wind, hail, and below zero temperatures cause cause an opponent damage by the high speed hail, as well as the chance of being blasted back by wind or going into shock by the extreme cold. Ultimate Dice Roll: Dual Dice Capricorn This technique relies on strictly luck. As the name states, this spell requires both dice to be rolled at the same time. If both dice roll a 20, then the earthen and water magic will fuse and cast a conjuring spell to summon Capricorn. The upper half is formed from steel while the lower half is formed from water, the meeting point a mix of steel and water. Capricorn will stay until it is defeated or if the user is defeat or runs out of energy. The spell in itself does take a lot out of the user, but is worth the expenditure in the long run of the battle. User Note: This a note for those who rp against Katsu in a combat situation. When I actually roleplay as Katsu and use either Atama and Ura, I will roll a IRL D20 which essential enhances the whole idea of a "Chance based" weapon. If you so desire, i will even attach a photo of said dice roll, but know I am an honest rp'er who wouldn't lie just to gain an advantage. Backstory Daiki Katsu was born in Tokyo, Japan on January 3rd, 2126. He was born to a loving family with two brothers, one older and one younger. He grew up in a house filled with different obsessions. His father was a gamer, loving to play retro games; his older brother loved to watch anime from all over, with his younger having a love for manga and light novels. His mother was a expert artist who made a lving making figures for companies, which included figures of anime characters. In short: Katsu was raised in the Otaku home of choice. From the time he was born, his family nurtured him with their obsessions even if they didn't realize it. His brothers would read to him and watch anime instead of the typical kid shows and stories. His parents would sometimes allow him to help them, whether it be a 2 player game of pacman or picking a color of paint. By the time he was 10, Katsu was completely submersed into all his family's obsessions. It wasn't till his 11th birthday that his family took him to a convention, and he discovered his own love; Dungeons and Dragons. Within a yea Katsu had his obsession down pact, even starting up a family D&D session every friday. What seemed like a perfect family soon reared a secret that would change Katsu's life. Around his 13th Birthday, Katsu had finished putting up the stuff from the family D&D game which he had gotten to play GM. HE was quite happy because he had made a dungeon that was fun for the whole night, and even tripped up his older brother. He was so He had worked hard and in the end it had paid off, and was so tired that he fell asleep as soon as he laid down, content with his life. The next thing he knew, he opened his eyes to find himself dreaming, floating amongst the starts and the constellations. All of them were glowing bright but none more so then the constellation of Caprocornus. As suddenly as he was there, he was transported to an island with rings of islands surrounding it. On the island was only he and a creature he could not describe. It resembled a goat with the lower body of a fish, a symbol atop it's head. Curious, Katsu approached and with an outstretched hand tried to touch it. The beast walked forward, it's fish like body floating on it's own as it reached with it's nose to meet the boy. As the two touched, the symbol glowed on the Capricorn's head which one of the same responded on Katsu's head. In that instant, the boy knew that he had been chosen for something and awoke. He sat up in bed, seeing it morning. From then on, Katsu understood; He had been chosen by the Zodiac Capricorn and was gifted with powers of the earth. Later that day he googled several things on how one might bring out magic. He found that artifacts worked well, and with a bit more research and some personal choice eventually obtained some goat horns and fish scales. After several hours of work, Katsu had made two D20 dice made from the goat horns with the fish scales used to bring out the numbers. Now he was at a lost, unsure of how to turn them into artifacts he could use. It wasn't till he remembered his knowledge of D&D, and found a local who knew of magic. Katsu had found someone who knew how to bless the artifacts, and asked why he needed them as such. The boy answered that he needed to fullfil his desire to find out what he could do. The mage agreed, and after a few more questions Katsu was now the proud owner of two D20 Artifacts, promptly named Atama and Ura. It was then he would study on how to use them. Over the next 3 years, Katsu attended school and continued his normal life as an Otaku.He also practiced his magical arts, learning how his artifacts worked with his powers and studying himself to find out what he could do. Though his life seemed somewhat normal, it would throw him another curveball in the form a beautiful girl named Mujakina Suzu. Katsu was in his first class of middle school, when a new girl introduced herself. He had looked up at her for only a second, but went back to his manga titled "Love and Skirts". It wasn't till lunch time that he'd see her again, with a unusual conversation that went something like this: "Hello, you're the boy who was reading at the back of class right?" Someone asked him, standing beside his table. He could see it was the new girl. "You're observations are correct Ms. Mujakina." he replied, his eyes still in his book. "I take it by your taste that you like Skirts?" she asked. He thought nothing of the question, taking note that she noticed his book. "Well every guy likes skirts," he replied, still more focused on his manga. The page he was on was a critical fanservice point the main protagonist being caught off guard by one of the popular girls. "but if you were really into skirts, wouldn't you be looking at a real girl rather than still staring at the one in your book." Suzu asked him. There was something in her question that ticked him off, closing his book as he became irritated at the remark. "Listen, Daiki Katsu is not a 2D Pervert! I like IRL girls just as much, i just read more for the Plot!" he yelled, breathing a bit heavy before calming down. He had never liked it that people assume that Otaku like him were only into 2D girls. "So you name is Daiki Katsu, that's a wonderful name. Mine is Mujakina Suzu." she replied, taking his free hand a shaking it wildly with both hers. Katsu was stunned, a girl he had never met was holding his hand and had noticed his name and wasn't taken back by his 2D girls comment. Blushing, the otaku looked down to try to hide it. "Thanks, uhm....would you like a seat?" Katsu asked nervously, his mind racing with the idea 'do not freak out'. "Sure, I was gonna ask you about something anyway." Suzu replied, sitting down in the seat next to him. Katsu looked back to his book, Suzu looking at him with a happy expression. Ask me something? Okay, calm down. This is life, not a anime where your waifu gonna come out and ask you out or a totally hot girl is gonna have awesome fun with her. "So, what was it that you wanted to ask me, he asked, hoping to not have any awkward silence since this was the first time a woman had talked to him. Honestly it was, most women had always just ignored him. "Oh, I was going to formally ask you to teach me how to be a woman." she asked. Katsu's mind went silent for a second, then haywire as he tried to understand exactly what this girl had just asked. The one thing in his mind that rang out was 'oh my gosh she wants to do it'. "W-w-what did you ask?" Katsu replied, his voice a bit shaky from nervousness. "I would like to ask you if you could teach me how to be a woman. My fathers told me to find a guy who I wanted to teach me how to be a proper woman." she asked again. At this point Katsu's mind was on overdrive, everything he had ever seen in anime or read in manga and light novels coming to forfront of his mind that had this exact tone to it. He was deathly sure of it now, all the signs were there; fathers' permission, new girl, awkward entrance.....she seriously was interest in doing it with him. Next thing Katsu knew, he passed out, a classic nosebleed occurring as his mind went to the anime gutter. : Eventually Katsu woke up in the nurse's office, Suzu next to him. She had a smile on her face as she saw he was okay. Eventually she told Katsu everything: why she had asked something so outlandish, who she was, and why she had asked him. Before she left for home, she asked him again. This time Katsu understood and the very next day he agreed with the condition that she be his friend. After a hug and a happy expression, Katsu had a friend at his new school, though he felt something a bit more....something he figured was love. The two of them were inseparable during middle school, and as he promised Katsu started to help Suzu learn how to act like a woman...well what he thought was a woman. He more or less was calling on his knowledge of anime, manga, and light novels which in the end usually backfired on him, either with a nosebleed or a blushing mess. Though there were times that she did learn something useful. Katsu was happy he could help his friend and it made him feel happy to be next to a girl who he actually liked, even if she didn't know it. Four years passed, and it was time that they needed to apply for highschools. Katsu had done his research and found a school he wanted to attend: Osaka Gakuin. Suzu was insistent to follow him and ended up doing so, which made him happy when she could. It was a few months later that the two moved to the school, and now share a dorm (due to a request from Suzu's fathers) and now attend Osaka Gakuin as first years. Relationships Mujakina Suzu: Katsu's best friend as well as the girl he's in love with. He's been friends with her from their first year of middle school when they had a very odd first encounter. The two are inseparable, though their friendship seems more like an odd relationship. In honesty, he'd do anything for her and would give up anything for her...except D&D, that's one thing he won't give up. Trivia * Katsu's name does have meaning behind it. Daiki is from Japanese 大 (dai) "large, great" combined with 輝 (ki) "radiance", 樹 (ki) "tree" or 貴 (ki) "valuable, noble". Katsu means "Victory" in Japanese. * Katsu's weapons are also named accordingly. Atama is Japanese for "Head" and Ura is Japanese for "Tail". Images (TBA) Category:Student Category:Arcane Category:Accepted Character Category:Male Category:Ender's Tentacles Category:Character Category:Legacy Category:Human